


To Teach A Lesson

by SpunkSpandex



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Abuse, Gore, Hate Sex, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mortician!Reader, Mortician!Zomboss, Mortuary Sex, Muting, No Lube, Panties, Punishment, Sadism, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkSpandex/pseuds/SpunkSpandex
Summary: He expected you to be okay with his smart-ass comments in your mortuary. He was wrong.





	To Teach A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry i’m so sorry i hate this this is gross hzjsnzhxxbxmmm

He had been blabbing off to you ever since he walked through the doors of your funeral home. He found your annoyance hilarious, this was obvious from the mischievous grin on his face. He would glare at you, waiting to see your reaction, when he decided to do something pestilent. I guess he just didn’t expect you to do anything about it, considering you’ve known each other since college.  
Yes, Edgar George Zomboss is smart; one of the smartest, but that doesn’t give him the right to walk into your funeral home and talk down to you. Your blood was boiling by the time you made it around the mortuary. He only made it worse when he turned around and said, with that shit-eating smirk, “This is supposed to be a mortuary? Looks more like a meat freezer.”  
You loved the look of fear he wore so well as you angrily shoved him onto a metal preparation table. You were so close to him, practically breathing the same air, and he dared to speak.  
“It was a joke! I was joking,” he spoke almost fearfully.  
“Shut up! I should kick your ass right now!”  
He took a second to think. He became amused by your anger it seemed, because he spread his legs in front of you as to invite you closer.  
“What are you gonna do to me,” Zomboss muttered lowly, “kill me?”  
Your mind started buzzing with pure enragement and arousal. He was so vulnerable and was practically asking for it. You hastily took your fingers to the front of his lab coat and began unbuttoning each individual button. He was rubbing against your crotch as you did this.  
“I’m gonna teach you a lesson, Edgar Zomboss.”  
He hummed with mock-fear as you finished unbuttoning the lab coat. You slid the coat over his shoulders and off of him, taking his white t-shirt off while you were at it. You licked your lips with desire and ghosted your teeth over his collarbone.  
“Gonna fuck me in your mortuary? That’s so low.”  
You grabbed his hips as a warning.  
“Shut it.”  
You tugged at his waist to pull his hips up, then unzipped his black pants. You slid them off his legs and marveled at the sight. He was wearing pink panties, which definitely defined the outline of his boner.  
“You wear panties?”  
He ignored you to fondle his own junk. He was thrusting his hips against yours. Then came the remark that made your blood boil.  
“What are you waiting for? Ah, not used to victims that move?”  
You ground your teeth together in anger. Your hand found itself around his throat, while the other one reached for a loaded needle injector gun.  
“That’s it, Edgar!”  
His previously dangerously upbeat snarky attitude quickly washed into an expression of fear and worry.  
“W- What are you doing!?”  
Your mind blanked when you laid your weight on him to keep him from moving. You slid a thumb under his upper lip and pressed the tip of the needle injector gun against his gums. His muffled wails went ignored.  
Ka-chink.  
Now the bottom row.  
Ka-chink.  
You tied the wire together like a bread tie and stood back to observe your work. Zomboss was tearfully trying to pry his mouth open. Blood leaked from between his lips.  
You loved it. That would teach him. You got between his wobbling knees again and rubbed your clothed crotch against his. He was trying to scream, writhing angrily against you. You ignored him and reached down to undo your own pants.  
You pulled your stiff length out and rubbed it against the tender flesh around his puckered hole. You saw his back arch.  
“Hurts, doesn’t it? That’s what you get, you little slut.”  
You rubbed the tip against his hole, eliciting a nasally whine from him. You chuckled darkly.  
“This is for your own good, Edgar.”  
You put pressure on his hole and your raw, un-lubed tip slid inside. The stretch caused some blood to spill, making it easier to fit the rest of your dick inside of him.  
From that point on, it was quite easy. He barely resisted as you pumped your length in and out of his bottom. His eyes were glazed over in bliss. Your own grunts and the fleshy slaps of your pelvis hitting against his bottom resonated in the room. You were coming closer and closer to relief with each pump inside his tight, wet hole. You held him on his back and pinned his wrists above his head as you pushed deeper inside of him. Each thrust was becoming more and more erratic and violent. You heard his breathing hitch as he came on his stomach. You followed suit shortly after, filling his abused ass with your load.  
You pulled out and looked at him. He looked satisfied. He looked as though he loved it; loved the pain, loved the abuse. Realization set in.  
“Edgar?”  
He couldn’t respond verbally, but he did sign to you in BSL.  
‘You owe me for that.’  
You sighed, realizing the rest of your evening was to be dedicated to removing each wire from Zomboss’ mouth.  
You couldn’t complain, you should’ve expected it. At least he learned his lesson.


End file.
